Amnesia Fun
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: When Iruka loses his memories Kakashi decides to educate him his own way. but what about poor innocent naïve Naruto and Sasuke who happen to be there too?


**A/N: ok, this is called Amnesia fun for a reason^^ and it's kinda KakaIru and a chibi version of SasuNaru. just a note before i continue.**

Amnesia Fun

"Ok....lets say this is a guy," Kakashi holds up a blue teddy bear, "And this is a girl," He holds up a pink Teddy. "Lets say the guy was horny. Then he'd say 'lets have sex' or 'I love you' but more then likely he'd just touch her chest or do it with out her consent but that's called rape and it's Illegal in 49 out of 50 states **(actually not really, it's Illegal in all of them and at least he's being honest)**." Kakashi shrugs. "If the girl as horny for some unfathamable(sp?) reason....I don't know 'you look sexy' or 'My parents aren't home...wanna come over?' stuff like that...or they'd kiss him hard and/or rub their knee on his groin. Well that all that I've seen...Anyways, moving on-"

"Kaka-sensei?" a very innocent, naïve, chibi Naruto pipes up. "Where's your gwoin?" Ah bless Kakashi's soul....and Iruka's...lets hope he can't remember this when he gets his memory back.

"Eh, well...er...right there. he point on the blue bear.

"Oh...ok!" Chibi Naru smiles brightly.

"Moving on, say..." Kakashi trails off looking for something. "Sasuke!" He snaps taking the poster from chibi Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke glres at him...hard.

Kakashi hangs the poster he saved from Sasuke on the wall behind him.

"Ok this is a girl." He points with a laser pointer. "And this is a gut."

"'kashi?" Iruka asks. "Why are they naked?"

Sure enough, if you looked at the poster there were no clothes on either figure and the sex glands/organs were showed on similar figures below.

"It helps." Kakashi lied smoothly. truth is Kakashi had fun with his left hand while drawing it (he's right-handed, he needed to draw). "So with sex a guy sticks his penis-" Kakashi points with the pointer at the crotch of the male figure at the bottom.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka would feel very uncomfortable if it wasn't for the pointer.

"-In the girl's vagina-" he points again. "-thrusts in and out until he cums." Kakashi completes turning off his laser.

"'kashi-sensei?" Sasuke asks, "What's cum?" Just like the bastard.

"Semen...Sperm.....the stuff that comes from here." Kakashi points.

Naruto flinches, and Sasuke cringes slightly, fore since Kakashi turned off the laser so he pointed with his finger. Iruka cocked his head to the side.

"What about two guys?" Iraka asks.

"Yeah! Guys don't 'ave vijinas!" poor innocent Naruto can't pronounce it right.

"Hn." Our prodigy, Sasuke, got it figured out already. That horny bastard...doesn't even have his hormones yet!

"No! It goes against the church1 It's unnnatural! Unmoral! Unethical(sp?)!" Kakashi shouts. Hypocrite.

"Wha' 'bout Iru-chan and kaka-sensei do it?" little Naru suggests.

"Ok...but what should I do?" Iruka asks looking at kakashisinging Frosty the pervert as loud as he can (It's a song, really, youtube it!).

"Hmmmmmm....How 'bout kissing him and wubbing 'is gwoin? like a girl does?" Naru suggests.

"Um...Okay." Iruka advances on the semi-oblivious Kakashi, who had shut his visable eye and covered his ears, pulls down his mask, pushes him against the board and kisses him and rubs his knee against Kakashi's...private area.

Sasuke and Naruto watched fascinated, naïve little boy, and horny bastard.

Kakashi's eye goes flying open and he moans every so softly.

Lets just say the escaping Sasuke and Narutodid was for their own good. But, sadly, Sasuke pulled Naru-chaninto a bed room. lets say their no longer totally innocent......poor, poor, naru....and lucky horny Sasuke, didn't have to wait as long as the rest of us.

**A/N: lolq, jk, jk. Idea originally from a Sonic one-shot that my brother read out loud to me. He read a small part to me...but then again Sonic and Shadow didn't have sex....damn, they didnt even kiss...poor neglected hedgehogs....lolq^^ I may make this a series of one-shots, if you want. Review and let me know!**

**Happy new year!**

**Ja!**

**-Amaya  
**


End file.
